no puedo perderte
by princcess hugethe
Summary: cuando korra pierde sus poderes se pierde en ella misma y a mako eso lo frustra demasiado y no va dejar que la mujer de su vida siga perdida en ella misma y hara todo lo posible para que la vieja korra vuelva


No puedo perderte

Me sentía mal no podía con todo lo que estaba pasando desde hace tres dia que mi vida se había ido al carajo y la poca cordura que me quedaba se fue de igual manera primero la desaparición de korra, después mi rompimiento con asami al darme cuenta de a quien amo es a ella, la pelea contra amon , la perdida de los poderes de korra…simplemente quería escapar de todo esto ya no podía mas y en cierta forma lo que mas me dolia era verla a ella asi de decaída, palida, triste, sin ese brillo que logro enamorarme en sus ojos azules es como si le hubieran quitado la vida parecía una muerta en vida …

Desde que abordamos ese barco la veo observar el agua del océano, el fuego de la lámparas ,el aire cuando soplaba contra su cara y las rocas de las macetas era como si de algún modo con ver a los elementos estos pudieran regresar a ella …

Mi hermano se acerco a mi con cara preocupada sentándose a un lado de mi en el suelo

-Es raro verla asi no?

-si

-crees que la maestra katara pueda ayudarla?

-eso espero

-sabes yo creo que ella te necesita a ti

-y ami porque?-lo mire sorprendido eso no me lo esperaba

-pues porque tu la puedes ayudar a salir de esto ni yo, ni tenzin ni siquiera la maestra katara ella no necesita oir lo que quiere necesita oir lo que es y saber que el hombre que ella ama esta a su lado …por que de verdad se la esta pasando muy mal solo vela…-le hice caso y la mire ahí estaba ella recargada en el barandal de barco viendo hipnotizada el océano que empezaba a volverse medio naranja debido al ocaso - tal vez deberías ir tal vez no sea el momento indicado para que le jures amor eterno pero… tal vez asi no se sentiría tan sola…-se levanto y me dio una sonrisa y luego se fue con asami a caminar suspire y me le quede viendo fijamente ¿Cómo era posible que korra MI korra la explosiva ,impaciente, terca, imprudente estuviera tan aislada, callada… tan decaída si tan solo supiera como hacerla entrar en razón…. Tal vez boilin no estaba tan equivocado …la segui viendo y ella pareció que sintió mi mirada volteo a verme y me dedico una sonrisa débil y triste nada quedaba de esa sonrisa enorme y cargada de miles de sentimientos que me había robado el corazón se la respondi y ella volvió a ver el mar me levante y camine hasta ella me quede a su lado viendo el mar como se movia como si estuviera haciendo una especie de danza

-es precioso no…

- si si lo es

-es una lastima que jamás podre volver hacer que el agua se mueva…

-y menos si te le quedas viendo como una idiota-le dige sin el mas minimo tacto ella me volteo a ver dolida, con odio y con las lagrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos

- y tu que sabes-digo volteándose bruscamente a verme a los ojos-claro como a ti no fue que no te quitaron tu maldito fuego control crees que es fácil no te lo quitaron gracias a mi si no , no estarías diciéndome todo esto ….eres un idiota-se volte dispuesta a irse pero la retuve del brazo haciendo que se volteara hacia mi de un movimiento brusco –suéltame mako YA!-

-no te voy a soltar y mas vale que me escuches estoy arto de verte asi como una ….-me miro con odio

-como una que … como una inútil pues bien entérate que eso soy no sirvo para nada ya no tengo nada me lo acaban de quitar todo TODO y sabes no pueden dejar al estúpido mundo sin avatar necesitan otro y sabes estoy pensando seriamente en dárselos-me quede pasmado en verdad era tan estúpida como para matarse y no querer aferrarse a la vida?

-y para ti seria fantástico no? Acabarías con tu vida solo porque ya no tienes a merced a los elementos? Asi de fácil te vas a rendir estas haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que mi korra haría y sabes algunos con menos perdidas que tu se aferran ala vida y siguen peleando hasta el final y tu solo te vas por la salida mas fácil y sabes que me estoy hartando de eso

-y para que quieres que me aferre a ella estoy sola no tengo a nadie tenzin no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo ni el ni katara ni mis padre ni tu ni nadie ya entiéndelo para que quiero seguir viviendo

-para que estes conmigo con un carajo

-y para que me quieres ehh si no sirvo de nada-de verdad me esta empezando a colmar mi paciencia la poca que me quedaba

-por que te amo si TE AMO y no voy a dejar que la mujer de mi vida se deje perder en ella misma no puedo perderte … no puedo y ni quiero

-por que hasta ahora PORQUE CARAJOS ME DICES QUE ME AMAS CUANDO MAS MAL ESTOY- se acerco a mi gritando empezando a golpear mi pecho no tan fuerte como para lastimarme y las lagrimas por fin habían decidido salir- ERES UN IDIOTA- me dio una cachetada sentia como me punzaba mi mejilla-NO QUIERO Y NO NESECITO LA LASTIMA DE NADIE ME OISTE-siguio golpeando mi pecho - Y NO ME VAS A ROMPER EL CORAZON DOS VECES TENGO DEMASIADOS PROBLEMAS YA!- me grito y se abalanzo contra mi llorando en mi hombro la rodea con un brazo de la cintura y con la otra acariciaba su cabeza, sentía como se humedecía mi hombro en verdad era lo que menos me importaba sentí como pasaba sus manos por mi espalda en forma de abrazo aferrándose a mi escondiendo su cabeza aun mas

-yo estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que tu te dejes perder me oiste vamos a salir de esta como siempre solo que esta vez me voy a quedar contigo

-es que yo…..no …puedo-seguía llorando no sabia que hacer para que dejara de llorar

-tranquila si alguien te pone una mano encima los mato aunque no seas el avatar yo quiero estar contigo- solto una risita de sarcasmo simplemente no la entendía se separo de mi un poco pero sin deshacer el abrazo

-si esto me lo hubieras dicho mucho antes talvez seria mas fácil

-se que no te lo dige pero de verdad siempre te eh querido a ti creo que eres ala única persona que amo… y no lo quise reconocer por mi orgullo y pénse que asami era … la mujer perfecta por que me dejo apantallado pero tu me enamoraste y terminar con ella solo hizo mas fuerte esto que siento por ti claro que me preocupo por ti no sabes que ganas me dieron de quemar a ese malnacido pero no lo hice porque necesitaba sacarte de ahí y si algún imbécil del loto blanco quiere un nuevo avatar va a conocer el infierno en carne propia

-de verdad matarias a todos los ansíanos del loto blanco?

-ya te dige bonita que no puedo perderte no me pidas eso ya eh perdido mucho en esta vida como para que también me quiten a la única mujer que de verdad eh amado

-no me dejes mako-me digo abrazándome mas fuerte y poniendo su cabeza entre mi hombro y cuello la apreté un poco mas a mi volviendo a acariciar su cabello

-nunca te voy a dejar eso te lo prometo

-prométeme que no vas a dejar que nada malo pase

-te lo prometo-le dige levantando su mentón para que me viera a los ojos –no puedo vivir sin ti-la acerque mi rostro al de ella lentamente besando la comisura de sus labios sonreí un poco al ver que entreabrió los labios y fue hay que empecé a besarla…simplemente era mejor que el primero era mas intenso pero lento la aferre mas a mi de la cintura y ella de mi espalda ella lograba que todo mi mundo girara entorno a ella con ella descubrí lo que significa amar de verdad a alguien con ella sentí lo que es preocuparse por temer perder a alguien , en ese beso trate de trasmitirle todo lo que sentia por ella korra también trato de hacer lo mismo y la verdad fui un idiota para no corresponderle antes pero ahora que la tengo no voy a dejar que nadie me la quite nos separamos por falta de aire y la abrace me percate que estaba helada , no me sorprendió sin el fuego control perdia mucho calor y estábamos a poco de entrar al polo sur- estas helada creo que seria mejor que te fueras a dormir un rato pronto será de noche y debes descansar

-mako… que va a pasar ahora entre …nosotros no quiero que dure poco

-no te preocupes por eso tendremos una vida larga y muchos hijos, nos casaremos y todo estará bien

-y si me matan antes de todo eso?

-ya te dige que eso no va a pasar korra no voy a dejar que nadie te ponga una mano encima cuantas veces necesitas que te lo repita

-entonces cuando vea a mamá y a papá puedo decir que tengo novio?-me dio ternura de cómo me lo dijo

-eso depende de quien sea el afortunado

-pues tu…creo?

-claro que si espero caerle a bien a mis suegros- se rio un poco se separo de mi y me toco mi mejilla a dolorida

-perdon por pegarte-me digo sobándome con cariño

-no te preocupes bonita-puse una mano encima de la suya-ven vamos a que te duermas-la carge entre mis brazos y ella paso los suyos alrededor de mi cuello escondiendo su cara en mi cuello en el pasillo estaban boilin y asami me pase directo mi hermano me veía feliz de que le hiciera caso y asami también me veía feliz de que por fin decidiera hacerlo correcto.

Llegamos a su camarote y la recosté en su cama dándole una frazada para que no tuviera frio estaba un poco oscuro por que la noche por fin habia caído le di un beso en la mejilla

-que descanses –me tomo del brazo viéndome

-te …puedes quedar conmigo…es que no quiero estar sola

-si claro-me acosté a su lado y me ofreció un poco de la frazada recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y pase un brazo por su hombro y otro lo puse en su cintura

-podrias hacer un poquito de fuego control?

-segura que quieres que haga eso? Para que?- le pregunte inseguro de verdad era demasiado masoquista

-es que me gusta ver tu fuego control además tengo frio- la abrace mas fuerte de los hombros y me puse a jugar con una llama del tamaño de mi mano , trataba de expulsar un poco de calor de mi cuerpo para que korra estuviera mas calientita, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida y yo apague mi fuego y la volvi a abrazar de la cintura , recargue mi cabeza sobre la suya jugando con su cabello le solte sus colas de caballo queria que estuviera comoda la apreté un poco mas contra mi .

De verdad era un imbécil por no darme cuenta antes de todo lo que me perdia con ella estaba completo me sentía querido incluso protegido y no iba a permitir que me quitaran todo eso de verdad era un idiota tenia que experimentar la sensación de perderla para darme cuenta de que sin ella no puedo estar simplemente no creo poder vivir en donde ella no exista no puedo no me importo que fuera el avatar , no me importa que ya no sea la avatar asi tal cual la quiero a ella y si algún bastardo malnacido del loto blanco quiere un nuevo avatar para el jodido mundo primero tendría que matarme a mi por que no me voy a dar el lugo de perderla … mi vida se iria a bajo sin ella simplemente no puedo perderla trataría de hacerla sentir mejor y lo que venga lo voy a enfrentar con ella y no voy a dejar que se pierda de nuevo en ella misma voy a hacer todo lo necesario para que se quede con migo y tengamos una vida juntos.


End file.
